The Alicorns of the Stars
by storyreader21
Summary: Long ago before Celestia and Luna were born, two alicorns ruled over the stars alone, for thousands of years they were spirits, but now they have been reborn.
1. Prologue

**The Alicorns of the Stars**

 **I do not own My Little Pony.**

 **This chapter has been worked on with Fable Linked.**

 **Prologue**

In a cave deep in the Everfree Forest two Mares stood. One a lavender Alicorn, with a shadowy mane filled with stars like the night sky which was gently pulled and tugged as if by a perpetual breeze. And imposed on her flank was her Cutie Mark, which stood proudly as a Large purple gem with six small stars encircling it. Her name was Evening Star.

The sister Alicorn known as Morning Star bore a striking resemblance to the first not only in name but in appearance as well. With both standing at a similar height and regality. The only defining differences between the two, was that unlike Evening Star's coat of Lavender, the Morning Star's coat was a brilliantly deep azura blue. Similarly, Morning Star's Cutie Mark also bore with it a Large Purple gem, though this time it was surrounded by six small lightning bolts each carrying with it a color of light.

The two, had been born amongst the stars had grown in their immortality first as sister, and then eventually lovers. Alone they had grown in the void, until they chanced upon a newly born star, with its satellites slowly forming from the dust and ice that surrounded it. Having grown tired from their endless drifting, the two beings settled down upon one of the newly formed worlds. Allowing their essence to saturate and strengthened the planet, until it became full and teaming with life. The two sisters taking pride (and bemusement) at the smaller species they had unwittingly created. But none more brought them pride then the three whose species each bore a semblance to one of the three base traits the sisters themselves contained. Therefore, not wanting to force the three to evolve their abilities, the sisters contented with sitting in the background and observing the young creatures, celebrating silently in their triumphs and weeping in their woes. But eventually (and despite their gentle prodding) war and chaos broke out between the three, until a great calamity forced the three to exist in Harmony… but it was too late and the damage had been done. For within the violence and madness a being of unrivaled chaos was birthed. Discord.

And in the darkness he grew feeding upon the lingering chaos unknown to the two immortals. Unknown, until he revealed himself and unleashed madness and destruction upon the young species. Seeking to destroy and twist all the Sisters' had created.

Horrified the sisters could no longer sit back and passively watch, and so they sequestered themselves into the cave. Preparing themselves to take direct action for the first time in their immortality.

"It is time, mine sister." Morning Star said turning to her lover.

"The Dark God known as Discord's power is getting out of control." Evening Star agreed. "Our little ponies need us. Even if they do not know we exist.

"Exactly." Morning Star agreed.

"Let's get started." Evening Star said as the two headed deeper into the cave and to a rune circle.

They lit their horns with their powerful magic and poured it into the rune circle. Which began to glow with power until it release a field of magic that pushed and challenged the chaotic energy produced by the Dark God to negate it. However, they underestimated the strength of their foe. And while they were distracted countering Discord's twisted magic, the Dark God sowed seeds of chaos into their ritual, interrupting it and causing it to explode.

The explosion stopped the magic field, but unknown to Discord who left after the rune circle was disrupted, the explosion had also forced Morning Star and Evening Star's bodies and souls to separate ending their souls adrift, even as the blast caused a cave in that buried the bodies on a lower level, then buried the hole that the bodies fell through leaving no trace of the two regal sisters' bodies.

Luckily, as Alicorns they were immortal even when separated from their bodies. Unfortunately, the conflicting magical mixture of chaos and order prevented the sisters from getting close enough to reconnect with their physical forms, and so they were forced to watch as spirits as the world continued. From Discord's reign to his defeat, to the birth of the new Alicorns of the sun and moon, to Princess Luna's transformation and banishment, and almost a thousand years later.

However, they could sense that Nightmare Moon would soon escape by stealing the power from some of their stars. They knew they had to help and since they still could not find a way to get close enough to their bodies to reconnect with them they had to find another way to get back to the living world, and they knew only one other way.

So they searched throughout Equestria. Seeking the still born fillies and foals in search of two bodies which would except them as hosts in place of those who never received their own. And eventually they did.

For Evening Star her new host resided in a hospital in Canterlot. Where a small family Unicorn's cried and prayed desperately for their stillborn daughter (and little sister) come to home to them.

"Oh little one." Evening Star whispered softly her ethereal snout gently prodding the small white body below her. Completely void of life, yet still clinging desperate to remain with those who would have given it love, and a place to belong. "I know I ask for much. But please accept me. Let me help, let me give you the life you have been deigned. Let me show you the magic of life." She whispered as she swirled down into the small form. It's coat darkening into a soft lavender while it's short main gained a deep purple color with a single pink stripe through it. "Thank you…" Evening Star whispered even as she felt her consciousness fade. Her new form could not contain all of her knowledge and experience. So locked away she would stay deep in the subconscious of her new host. Slowly incorporated into conscious thought until the day she would become fully resurfaced. Evening Star smiled as the last of her faded, even as her host opened her eyes for the first time and screamed out her defiance and victory for her family to hear.

"There's my baby… My beautiful light in the darkness… There's my beautiful little Twilight Sparkle…" the mother whispered happily even she lost consciousness. Content in the knowledge that when she next awoke, her family would be just a little bigger.

Smiling from her place not far away. Morning Star flew out a nearby window to continue her own search. "See you later sister mine love. I shall see you again soon."

Soon months pasted before Morning Star found her host. Abandoned and forgot on a cloud not far from the Pegasus city of Cloudsdale. The small filly like her sister's host had been was also white and void of the spark of life. But unlike Evening Star's host, the Filly Morning Star found wanted to live, not for acceptance of family. But in defiance of the injustice done to her. She wanted to live to show to other that she was worth keeping. Worth knowing. Worth more than the cruel hand she'd been dealt.

"You've suffered a cruel fate haven't you little one?" Morning Star stated sadly. "Let me give you the strength little one. The strength to rise up and show the ones who treated you so poorly just how highly you can soar and grow. Let me show you the loyalty of a friend and the comradery that comes with friendship and the loved ones it can bring." Morning Star whispered thinking of her sister even as she swirled into the small body. It's coat darkening to a beautiful cyan blue, as clear as the sky, even as her mane shattered and reformed into a prism of color and settled on the colors of the rainbow and the promise it brings. "Fly high little one. Fly high and soar for all to see!" Morning Star commanded as she too faded away, even as her new host cried out in joy and determination. Happy at her chance to prove those who'd wronged her differently then what they'd claimed of her. Eventually attracting a passing couple who'd take her home and adopt her as their own. Eventually giving her the name Rainbow Dash on account of her mane… and the fact that the little filly was already trying to dash off and soar amongst the clouds.

Their merges complete, the two sisters would remain dormant, once again growing and learning. Even though they had to give up their memories, personality, cutie marks, and names they were determined to help Equestria.

 **AN: This story will have some time skips including over episodes that happen exactly like cannon, with some input on small changes, with it splitting after the wedding.**

 **If you want this story to be next then vote for it on the poll on profile.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Alicorns of the Stars**

 **I do not own My Little Pony.**

 **This chapter has been worked on with Fable Linked.**

 **The poll was tied at two each, and so like I said in case of a tie, this is the story that will be continued.**

 **Also sorry for the numerous change in POV, this is not going to be common.**

 **Chapter 1**

Rainbow Dash was in her element. Flying through the air as fast as she could, and pushing faster and faster still. She was in a race against two colts who'd thought that it was a good idea to bully one of the few foals she could actually count as her friend (despite being the most popular filly in her year), that was a sin she could not overlook.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Rainbow Dash shouted careening slightly as one of the bullies crashed into her in an attempt to knock her off course and send her into a cloud. "Oh yeah! Two can play at that game!" She shouted after stabilizing for a second time after the colt tried once again to take her out.

Rainbow Dash waited until the colt foolishly tried to knock her into a cloud for a third time, before suddenly decelerating and tripping the colt up with a quick and subtle burst of Pegasus magic.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" the colt shouted in surprise before plunging head first into a Cumulus cloud with his hind legs stick out of it.

Grinning in satisfaction Rainbow Dash's eyes locked onto the hind quarters of her last opponent. He had taken advantage of her distraction and pulled far ahead. Almost to the finish line.

'Time to pull out all the stops!' Rainbow Dash thought her grin turning vicious. Bully her friend would he? Gathering all the weather magic she could muster Rainbow Dash stalled in the air for a second, the world slowing to a halt around her, like the universe was holding its breath in suspense. A suspense that was shattered with an all-encompassing "Whoomp!" that sent the young filly rocketing past the speed of sound and shattering the visible light spectrum in a rainbow colored comet tail with two massive rainbow rings surrounding the tail.

Needless to say the were some… unforeseen consequences…

"Eeek!"

'Fluttershy!' Rainbow Dash thought with a panicked start as she realized that the force of the blast had knocked her friend off her cloud! As panic began to cloud her mind Rainbow Dash suddenly felt a calm cool feeling spread through her core. She knew what to do, the other her, the older her. She'd help her again just like before.

 _'That's right little one, we can do it together, just like before.'_

_At the same time_

Twilight Sparkle was a nervous wreck. She was taking the entrance exam for Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and while the other her was constantly reassuring her that they'd be fine. Her test was to hatch a dragon egg. _'A Freaking DRAGON! What are those ponies thinking!'_

And while she'd tried all the spell a filly her age should know (and a few that she probably shouldn't) She tried everything she could yet the egg still refused to hatch. _'That's it! If this egg refuses to hatch passively then we'll just have to brute force it!'_

Twilight's older half commented as the young filly gathered her magics together, coalescing them into a solid mass of wriggling energy, with the whole thing coming to a crescendo at the same time a blast of weather magic rocked the whole building.

Twilight Sparkle stood wreathed in a pillar of white hot magic, setting her mane ablaze and sending odd bolts of magic shooting off and causing random affects such as turning her parents into a pair of potted plants, and blowing out a wall or two… or four…

'opps! That can be reversed right?'

 _'Yes… probably…'_

Refocusing her eyes to the dragon egg, Twilight forced her magic to resonate with the magic of the yet born dragon contained within the egg. Causing the infant within to explode out of his egg and grow rapidly until he was taller than the room (if it still had a roof) itself!

 _'A little too much brute force… opps…'_

_Both_

Deep inside their souls, the two Alicorn twins felt the other and broke out into smiles, as their powers resonated with one another through their hosts, clashing and batting at one another playfully in the skies above Equestria briefly. They each had the other's trail, they'd be meeting in the flesh once again soon.

_Canterlot One Month Later_

Rainbow Dash was in Tartarus. It was official. She'd died and been banished to it. That was the only possible reason she could think of for being in her current situation…

Dress shopping with her mother…

Rainbow Dash loved and admired her adoptive mother don't mistake that. She was a wonderful mare, and a brilliant athlete… But something vile and evil happened to the mare, whenever the words Dress and her daughter came up in the same sentence.

Suddenly that same mare became and unstoppable clothes horse intent on find the most absolutely adorable (read uncomfortable) dress possible for her cute little daughter!

"Dear sweat Celestia what have I done to deserve such a fate!" Rainbow Dash cried out in pure (Melodramatic) agony.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen." The voice of her fellow prisonmare huffed from her own spot not too far away. "Mom can I please get down now!" she whined as her mother came into view holding yet another monstrous- I mean wonderfully made dress held aloft in her telekinetic grip.

"Now, now Twilight not until mommy finds you the perfect dress!" her mother squeed. "Now hold still as I get you into this lovely dress made by Louis Vuicolt!"

"I know right!" Rainbow Dash's own mother said approaching her own daughter a dress hanging delicately off a partially extended wing. "I personally think I'm going to put my little Dashie in one of the new dresses by Choco Cannel!" que squee.

And like all demonic creatures the two mare turned to each other and began conversing about filly fashion, and the like temporarily forgetting about their vict- I mean daughters.

A mistake quickly capitalized on by Twilight, who with a subtle burst of telekinesis stripped the dresses off both herself and Rainbow Dash.

"Run!" Twilight shouted as both she and Rainbow Dash shot off giggling and squealing as they raced at break neck speeds through the aisles and clothing wracks, before both settled under a heap of unsorted clothes yet to be returned to their proper places.

"Ha! Ha! That was fun!" Twilight gasped collapsing next to her fellow escapee.

Rainbow Dash just nodded from her spot, though from her mile-wide smile it was obvious that she'd enjoyed herself as well.

"Well my fellow convict I'm Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight introduced herself holding out a hoof to the cyan filly.

"I know!" Rainbow Dash giggled. "I was like five feet away when your mom said your name remember?"

"Oh I remember… Dashie!" Twilight shot back sticking out her tongue playfully at the other mare.

"Hey! That's not fair my name is-…" Rainbow Dash started but trailing off as her eyes focused in on Twilight's tongue. And before she even knew what was happening, surged forward and captured the offending appendage in her own mouth.

Moaning in satisfaction Rainbow Dash opened her mouth a second later her tongue pushing its way into Twilight's, who moaned in equal pleasure.

As the kiss ended Rainbow Dash locked eyes with Twilight's, felt a deep connection form. Then like a damn bursting a life time of memories poured into her head.

Groaning in pain both fillies slumped to the floor in pain, as millennium upon millennium of knowledge was heaped upon their minds.

Groaning again as the flood of information suddenly stopped Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and truly saw the other filly for the first time.

"Evening?" Rainbow Dash rasped her throat suddenly dry.

"Hello Morning mine sister!" Twilight replied a smile wide smirk across her face.

"EVENING!" "MORNING!" the twins shouted happily, crashing together in a heated kiss, for the first time in over a millennium they were whole once again.

And like that they stayed until they were eventually found by their mothers (and were promptly scolded for their erm… compromising position.), and were promptly turned back into living manikins by the two mares. But they didn't care, they were back and nothing could change that.

 **An: Next chapter is the Nightmare Moon chapter, which will have some differences to canon, especially at the end. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Alicorns of the Stars**

 **I do not own My Little Pony.**

 **I am still waiting for Fable Linked to send the edited version of this chapter. Once they do I will update the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike were flying to Ponyville to oversee the Summer Sun Celebration, and make some friends. As Princess Celestia said.

"Alright Spike." Twilight said looking around, while using her fake canterlot recluse personality, instead of her real one that only two others know is fake, those two being the only ones who know her secret and who she truly is. "We're here. Let's make sure the preparations are done, so we can research Nightmare Moon."

"Don't forget you need to make some friends." Spike said before pointing at a random pony "Look there's somepony now."

Walking down the street was a a pony named Pinkie Pie, who Twilight recognized from previous trips to Ponyville to meet up with Rainbow Dash, of course both of their moms know they are together, after the incident a month after they got their Cutie Marks, and often visit each other on their time off, but not that they are actually ancient Alicorns, or even that Rainbow lives in Ponyville, in the case of Twilight's mom. Twilight usually visits Rainbow as a pegasus with her old name, Evening Star, and Rainbow usually visits Canterlot as a unicorn with her old name Morning Star in order to get the nobles off her back.

"Fine." Twilight said walking up to her and saying "Hello..."

She was interrupted when Pinkie Pie let out a long gasp, before galloping off.

" _Must be going to get the surprise party ready._ " Twilight thought to herself, having been around Pinkie Pie as Evening Star enough that she knows what she does with new ponies. Though she had given up trying to understand Pinkie Pie and her Pinkie Sense. Last time she tried she almost went insane. Although she did figure out why. Due to her being slightly disconnected from reality, understanding how is the problem. Even with her being a higher level in the mystical sense, and therefore immune to it, Pinkie only seeing her as a hole in her senses, like Rainbow, which really annoys her. However the two of them are either fully connected to reality, or fully disconnected, never both at once like Pinkie Pie.

"Okay then," Twilight said. "What's first on the list?"

"Food provided by Sweet Apple Acres." Spike said. "A pony by the name of Applejack is in charge."

This caused Twilight to smile, looking forward to seeing Apple Bloom again. She was the only one who knows Twilight, and Rainbow's Secret. Mostly because they were the ones who comforted Apple Bloom when her parents died,and when the rest of her family was busy with the farm they would foalsit, and Apple Bloom found out by accident, and agreed to keep their secret, both who they were, and their relationship, though the last is just from her family, who don't like relationships between the same gender.

"Well let's go then." Twilight said, turning to head to the farm. "I saw it when we were in the air."

Upon arriving they saw a mare Twilight recognized as Applejack, bucking apple trees.

"Excuse me." Twilight called walking up to her.

"Howdy there." Applejack said, shaking her hoof. "Name's Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends."

"Hello." Twilight said, "My name is Twilight Sparkle." I am here to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. You are in charge of the food, right."

"Ah, sure am." Applejack replied, before ringing the dinner triangle and saying "Soups on everypony!"

This caused a stampede of Apple family members to the table. Each being introduced while bringing an offering of food to the table. When it came to Apple Bloom they winked at each other, both knowing that with Twilight as a unicorn they can't do anything else without blowing cover. Same with Rainbow Dash which both are not happy about. So Twilight and Apple Bloom just enjoyed the meal, and talked to each other to be able to get closer without suspicion.

After the meal they were walking down the street, when Spike started talking.

"Next is weather by Rainbow Dash." He said, causing Twilight to perk up in happiness before playing her part.

"Well looks like she's not doing a very good job." She said looking up at the cloudy sky, before hearing a sound she recognized from experience as Rainbow coming at her in a high speed tackle.

With a smile she dodged to the side as Rainbow slammed into the mud, splashing mud into the air that Twilight blocked with a shield spell.

"Are you Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked playing her part.

"Yeah I am." She replied playing her part. "Fastest flyer in Equestria. You heard of me?"

"I heard that you were supposed to be clearing the skies." Twilight said.

"Phhh." Rainbow replied. "I can clear those in ten seconds flat."

Oh really." Twilight said with a smirk. "Prove it."

"Fine." Rainbow smirked before shooting off at high speeds, and cleared the skies easily, before landing and saying "Ha. Ten. Seconds. Flat."

"Wow, great job." Twilight said, before having to leave to continue checking on the the preparations.

Later, at the celebration itself, and after Pinkie's party, meeting Rarity and Fluttershy, and getting some private alone time with Rainbow Dash, the ponies were all gathered in town hall, for the recently announced Princess Celestia to appear.

Suddenly Twilight and Rainbow Dash snapped their eyes up to the rafters, while Apple Bloom looked around able to sense something, but not pinpoint it since she did not have enough training to sense it with her Earth Pony magic that Twilight and Rainbow had been teaching her how to utilize in other ways lost during Discord's reign.

At the location Rainbow and Twilight were looking at, shadowy magic smoke appeared before slamming down on the stage after Rarity said that Princess Celestia was gone, and from the shadow magic smoke the corrupted Princess, Nightmare Moon, appeared.

"Hello my Little Ponies." She said. "It's been so long since I saw all your precious sun loving faces."

"Where is the princess?" Mayor Mare demanded. "What have you done with her?"

"Am I not royalty enough?" Nightmare Moon asked. "Is my title no longer enough? Does no one remember who I am?"

"I do." Twilight said stepping forward while Rainbow was being held by the tail by Applejack, who thought she was going to attack.

"You are the mare in the moon." Twilight said. "Nightmare Moon."

"Good to see somepony remembers me." Nightmare Moon said. "And do you know what I am here to do?"

"Yes." Twilight said. "You are going to make night eternal."

"That's right." Nightmare Moon said with a cruel smirk. "You will never see your precious sun princess again. This night shall last FOREVER!"

"Seize her." Mayor Mare cried. "Only she knows where the princess is!"

This caused the guards to charge Nightmare Moon, only to be blasted back by her magic, and the ponies to panic, with Apple Bloom getting two nearby fillies her age and forced them under a nearby tasble with her for their safety, knowing that she can't help with a direct confrontation.

Nightmare Moon then turned back into shadowy magic smoke and flying away, as Twilight and Rainbow headed to the library to initiate the plan to use the Elements of Harmony, knowing that Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie would follow.

When they left the library again, and headed to the Everfree Forest, Apple Bloom saw this as she and the other fillies, Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell were heading to their homes. Worried, despite knowing the plan, and in her young age, decided to follow them, just in case.

"You girls go ahead." Apple Bloom said to the other two as she ran off. "I have something I need to do."

Although Apple Bloom did not know that the other two fillies were worried about her, and decided to follow her. Luckily, the older mares that went through had cleared the way, especially Rainbow and Twilight, who knew Apple Bloom enough to know that she would most likely follow them anyways, even if told not to.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Twilight was standing in front of Nightmare Moon, who was gloating that the elements were destroyed as her friends arrived.

"You are wrong." Twilight said, smiling. "You can't destroy the elements for they are in these five ponies."

"Applejack, whose honesty allowed me to trust her when she told me to let go." Twilight said, as shards floated around Applejack glowing orange. "Represents the Element of Honesty."

"Fluttershy, whose kindness calmed a manticore." Twilight said as shards floated around Fluttershy glowing yellow. "Represents the Element of Kindness."

"Pinkie Pie, whose laughed in the face of danger." Twilight said as glowing pink shards floated around Pinkie Pie. "Represents the Element of Laughter."

"Rarity, willing to give of herself to others." Twilight said as shards floated around Rarity glowing red. "Represents the Element of Generosity."

"Rainbow Dash, who refused to leave behind her friends," Twilight said with a quick smile to her as Rainbow was surrounded by glowing blue shards. "Is the Element of Loyalty."

"But you still don't have the last element." Nightmare Moon said. "You still lost."

"Not true." Twilight said with a smile. "When the five elements come together, a spark will appear and reveal the sixth. A spark that I felt inside me when I realized that they were my friends. Making me the final element, the Element of Magic."

As she said this the final element appeared and lowered itself on Twilight's head as a massive amount of energy began to flow through the six mares with only Twilight, Rainbow, Nightmare Moon, and the watching Apple Bloom knowing exactly what was going on. Knowing that the Elements of Harmony can not destroy anypony or anything, banish, imprison, purify, or many other things, yes, but not destroy, Twilight and Rainbow, with a little help from Apple Bloom, had come up with a plan to deal with Nightmare Moon, and guided the elements to separate, Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna, and deage Nightmare Moon into a fully with her memories wiped, and cleansed of the hatred that had originally given her form, before putting her sleeping form out of the way of anypony, so they could not see her.

On the other side, there was a bright light, as Princess Celestia, released from her own imprisonment with Nightmare Moon's defeat, appeared.

"Congradulations my little ponies." She said. "I knew you could do it."

"But you said..." Twilight started before Princess Celestia interrupted.

"I said you needed to make some friends." She said. "Only then would you be able to use the Elements of Harmony."

"Oh." Twilight said.

"Yes." Princess Celestia said before turning to Princess Luna. "Now if somepony else would allow friendship into their heart as well."

"As she approached the downed alicorn princess she spoke. "It has been a thousand years, sister."

"SISTER!" The mares not in the know or hiding yelled.

"Yes sister." Princess Celestia said.

"I'm sorry." Princess Luna cried.

"We were meant to rule together sister." Princess Celestia said. "Will you accept my friendship?"

This caused Luna's eyes to water as she hugged her sister.

" _Good for them._ " Twilight and Rainbow thought.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Pinkie Pie said. "It's time to party!"

She then folded reality to take the older six mares and two princesses back to Ponyville. Though Twilight and Rainbow used some of their power to prevent it from affecting them.

"You can come out now Apple Bloom." Twilight said, causing Apple Bloom to come out with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry." She said. "How did you know I was there?"

"Because we know you." Rainbow said as a groan indicated that the filly Nightmare Moon was waking up.

"What happened?" She asked looking around, before looking at Rainbow, Twilight, and Apple Bloom.

Rainbow and Twilight stepped forward as their bodies were surrounded by a bright glow, as they changed into alicorn form. Prompting a gasp from the still hiding Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell, and filly Nightmare Moon's eyes to go wide..

"Come out you two." Twilight said hearing them, causing the two to come out of their hiding spots.

"What are you two doing here?" Apple Bloom asked, confused.

"We followed you." Sweetie Bell said.

"Yeah, we were worried." Scootaloo added.

"Who we you?" Filly Nightmare Moon asked, confused.

"In this life I am Rainbow Dash, and she is Twilight Sparkle." Rainbow said. "In our last life, long before you, Princess Luna, or Princess Celestia were born, I was Morning Star, and she was Evening Star. Together we are the Alicorns of the Stars, although we are currently in hiding in this life." This caused Nightmare Moon, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo's eyes to go wide with shock.

"You have done some very bad things." Twilight said. "So now you have a choice to make."

"A choice?" Nightmare Moon, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo said confused.

"Yes a choice." Rainbow continued. "The Elements of Harmony wiped the slate clean, but you need to decide if you will use it to redeem yourself, or go back to your old ways, forcing us to stop you. If you do however then this time there will be no second chances. We will not kill you, but we will send you to another part of the universe where you will have no chance of ever returning to Equestria. The life forms there are actually a lot like your old ways, and that place was designed to imprison them long before we created Equestria."

"I can't remember what I did." The filly said. "But I choose redemption."

"Good." Twilight said, before explaining to everypony her and Rainbow's history, and the group deciding that Nightmare Moon, now named Nym, would be raised secretly in Ponyville disguised as the unicorn daughter of Twilight's pegasus form, and Rainbow's unicorn form. And the other fillies agreed to keep it secret, especially from the other element bearers, Spike and the Princesses. Including their alternate forms, since they still need to be seen in public as a pegasus named Rainbow Dash, and a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle.

"You know." Twilight said with a smile. "Being raised by alicorns has an advantage."

"What's that?" Nym asked.

"This." Rainbow said as both she and Twilight cast an alicorn level spell to change themselves into fillies, causing the others eyes to go wide, except for Apple Bloom, who had seen them like this before. "We can change ourselves into fillies. We still have our memories and personalities, but other then that, it is both a physical and mental change, which allows us to understand fillies a lot easier then others."

"WOW!" Nym, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell said.

Rainbow and Twilight smiled and changed back into their normal, nonalicorn adult forms, and using her magic, got them to the party unnoticed by anypony else, including Pinkie Pie. After teaching Nym how to take a unicorn form of course.

 **I could not remember the exact words Twilight said to Nightmare Moon when the mane six got the Elements of Harmony, so I improvised.**

 **I now have enough suggestions for my other story to write the next chapter, so I will work on that.**

 **Also I have put my challenges on my profile in addition to their own story. Can someone please PM or review with asn acceptance. And should I write my own response to the first one to give people some inspiration. Again please PM or review with what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	4. Author's Note

I know everyone gets bad reviews eventually, but lately I have been getting more and more. Most of them are from guests, and I have it set up so that I can moderate guest reviews, so usually I can just get rid of them, but I still read them, and enough is enough. The last one for my story LatiAsh: Ultra Moon, which you can also see on its review page is:

 _This story is just retelling the game with a female pokemon Ash in it. Every part of the story has been done by someone else with this idea at least once. You haven't done anything original at all. If you are going to write a story make sure it is truly original, and don't rip off pieces of other works._

 _You can't even keep the length of your chapters the same either. Your chapter length varies wildly, and if you want readers to stay readers then you should keep the chapters the same length for consistency._

 _These add up to mean you suck as an author._

This one hurts more due to the part about ripping off pieces of other works. All of my stories come from seeing something, or multiple somethings, and thinking about a what if scenario. That's what fanfiction is. If you want something truly original publish your own story.

Since I have had enough of reviews like this, I am going to stick to reading alone, and will be putting all my stories, except for LatiAsh, which is the only story I have actually completed (the second closest to being finished is Alolan Vulpix Ash, which I still need to figure out an ending for to match up with the poll for that story), and my Challenges fic, which is not an actual story, but as the title says are challenges, up for adoption. Though on the Reading the Lucky Fox Paradox, and Twilight Dragon Rider you will also need permission of the author of the stories that they are reading for the first one, and branch off of for the second. I will still be on the site as a reader, but will be writing no more. I do not care how many people adopt a single story either, although I would appreciate being told when a story is adopted, so I read the adopted versions. Thank you.


End file.
